warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Finchstar
Finchstar was a tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Description Appearance :Finchstar was tall like her father, carrying herself on long limbs with long, confident strides. She was thinner than most cats in her clan and was especially slender in comparison to her bulky father. She moved with a graceful gait and was known to be a long-distance sprinter in addition to being a very capable navigator through her territory. :Like most ThicketClan cats, the leader had short fur with was a mix of colors. She had minimal white spotting, just a small flash on her chest, so it didn't always compromise her location in the depths of the dark forest when hunting prey. Finchstar was a tortoiseshell like her unnamed mother, but she lacked the tabby stripes of her father. Character :The leader was significantly more reserved than her boisterous father. She was rumored to be soft-spoken yet firm with her clanmates, never hesitating to lay down the law if necessary. Finchstar was a phenomenal mentor due to her level of patience with the younger cats, potentially because she had kittens of her own. She considered the clan's youngest members to be some of the most important, because they would later succeed their elders and help care for the clan. :She was very involved in the life of ThicketClan members. Finchstar often attended patrols along with her warriors because she thought it important that they know their leader not just as a figure, but also as an individual. While she had a laid-back demeanor, she was somewhat paranoid like her predecessor. She wasn't keen on the other clans, and was especially skeptical of new faces in her clan. Biography Kithood & Adolescence :Finchkit was one of many born to Bors, the grandson of the great founder of ThicketClan, Artorius. Her mother's name was lost in history, but she was originally a loner that joined ThicketClan after discovering that she was expecting Bors' kits. :The kitten interacted with her father more frequently than she did her mother, who was growing ill from some underlying disease. While Bors often forgot his daughter's name and was an embarrassing father because of how immature he could be, Finchstar adored him no less. :As an apprentice, she flourished under the tutorship of her mentor. She was an avid hunter with a level-head, later proving herself a valuable asset to her clan. Adulthood :Finchflight was a warrior for several moons before being selected as Lancelot's first and final deputy. She served under him for only a few moons before he finally passed away, leaving Finchflight to become leader. She picked warrior Berrypetal as her first deputy, as the she-cats got along together very well. :Her deputy served her well for over a year before finally she fell ill and passed on. Finchstar was heavily affected by the loss of her good friend, and appeared to fall into a period of depression. After some time, she picked Swiftleap as her new deputy. Not long later, Finchstar passed away. :Before her passing, the leader had a few litters throughout her lifetime, although she never took up an official mate. Afterlife : Relationships Family Bors: :Despite their significant difference in terms of personality, Finchstar always looked up to her gallant father and his dedication towards their clan. While he did forget her name from time to time while she was young, she appreciated how supportive he was of her work. He did embarrass her with his "party-boy" attitude, but that's what dad's are for. Lineage Kits: :Various: Deceased, residence unknown Father: :Bors: Deceased, verified StarClan member Siblings: :Various: Deceased, residence unknown Aunt: :Brea: Deceased, verified StarClan member Uncle: :Gawain: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmother: :Isolda: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandfather: :Artorius: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great Grandmother: :Danita: Deceased, residence unknown Images Life Pixels Category:She-cats